


A Quiet Evening

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Never Let You Go [7]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort Reading, Cuddling, F/M, Gentle, Post-Game, Reading Aloud, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff
Summary: Marc and Nora settle in for a bit of reading and some time spent together now that she's done with exams.





	A Quiet Evening

_ “Might I,” quavered Mary, “might I have a bit of earth?” _

_ In her eagerness she did not realize how queer the words would sound and that they were not the ones she had meant to say. Mr. Craven looked quite startled. _

_ “Earth!” he repeated. “What do you mean?” _

_ “To plant seeds in—to make things grow—to see them come alive,” Mary faltered. _

_ He gazed at her a moment and then passed his hand quickly over his eyes. _

_ “Do you—care about gardens so much,” he said slowly. _

Marc's voice was soft as he read from the book, his careful enunciation soothing to Nora's ear. She was curled up on his lap as he sat on the floor, his back against the sofa. On either side of them were his dogs, hounds almost as big as she. They, too, were curled up, pressed against his sides, their muzzles just barely touching her.

She had one arm wrapped around his waist, her cheek pressed against his shoulder, while the fingers of her free hand absently moved along his arm, a ghost of a touch sketching invisible flowers and trees.  _ The Secret Garden _ was a good book. Well-written, with a good theme, solid characters, and a story that sometimes made her a little teary-eyed - though she'd never admit it. And with it being read by the Vampire she loved, of course she would enjoy it still.

Marc's lips twitched into a small smile - unseen by Nora - as he continued to read.

_ “I didn’t know about them in India,” said Mary. “I was always ill and tired and it was too hot. I sometimes made little beds in the sand and stuck flowers in them. But here it is different.” _

_ Mr. Craven got up and began to walk slowly across the room. _

_ “A bit of earth,” he said to himself, and Mary thought that somehow she must have reminded him of something. When he stopped and spoke to her his dark eyes looked almost soft and kind. _

_ “You can have as much earth as you want,” he said. “You remind me of someone else who loved the earth and things that grow. When you see a bit of earth you want,” with something like a smile, “take it, child, and make it come alive.” _

_ “May I take it from anywhere—if it’s not wanted?” _

_ “Anywhere,” he answered. “There! You must go now, I am tired.” He touched the bell to call Mrs. Medlock. “Good-by. I shall be away all summer.” _

Marc was keenly aware of when she began to drift off to sleep. Her heart rate slowed and steadied, her breaths grew longer. Eventually even her hand stilled, though it did not fall from his arm, instead loosely clasping around his wrist. He continued to read for a while, waiting for Nora to succumb fully to slumber before he finally slipped a bookmark between the pages, setting the book aside.

Nora shifted slightly, a soft sound issuing from her lips at his movement, as if in protest. Now that his hands were free, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, a show of tenderness he rarely displayed when she was awake. He tangled one hand in her hair, the fingers slowly combing through her curls.

Despite the early hour, he decided to let her rest. He knew how late her nights had been in recent days, with final exams dominating her life. She’d barely slept at all, and now that they were over, she could finally relax.

In moments like this, it was easier to see that she could be vulnerable. Her fiery personality and sarcastic remarks often made it seem like she could take on the world - and perhaps she could, if she were driven enough. He liked seeing her like this, though - comfortable with him, finding safety in his arms. Not that she’d ever admit it. Marc smiled again, fond, and gently scooped her up as he stood. It was his intent to lay her on the bed, where she’d undoubtedly be more comfortable, but as soon as he made to move away, her voice - soft and sleepy - halted him. “Don’t go,” she murmured, her hand slipping from his wrist, instead now twining her fingers with his. “I won’t allow it.”

He huffed out a soft laugh. Still the same, even half asleep. But that was something he loved about her, wasn’t it? She’d never really tried to hide the sort of person she was. Marc looked down at the bed before he gave a sigh, joining her. Lotte and Orwell found their own spaces, curling up nearby as he settled onto the mattress, pulling Nora up against him.

She gave a contented sigh, turning just slightly so that she could more comfortably snuggle against him. “You are such a pain,” he remarked, amused and only a little exasperated. He adjusted himself so that she wouldn’t be at an odd angle; there was no sense in her getting a crick in her neck, after all.

“Mm… but I’m  _ your _ pain, and you’re mine...” came the sleepy remark, her voice trailing off as she drifted back to sleep. 

Marc knew she likely wouldn’t remember saying such a thing in the morning, but it didn’t matter. He would remember it for the both of them. It was better than any bold declarations, or ‘I love you’s thrown about at random. She was his, and he was hers, and that was exactly how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Set a few years post-game, based on some information from Tumblr asks. Characters are not my own.


End file.
